Delicious Ambiguity
by Fiercest
Summary: They live by the day, they live by the skin of their teeth, they live by the sword.


**A/N: This is kind of an idea I got off of Wintervines and it was fun...and challenging as hell. They're also not connected...but they can be I guess... See it how you see it, that's why it's ambiguous.**

**Disclaimer: Should not even be here....**

**--**

**-~!~-**

**--**

Delicious Ambiguity

--

-~**i**~-

--

**Light up the Sky-Yellowcard**

**--**

He knows he isn't the first man in history to die for someone he loves. It's an overused yet historically correct cliche.

And yet as a sort of warmth takes over from the cold and the dark nothingness surrounding him dissolves away to reveal a cliff side looking out over a city of white buildings, Sereitei, he doesn't feel all that cheesy or embarrassed that he's done it.

Even if it wasn't on purpose per say.

After all... He isn't like the rest of those morons like Romeo.

He knows that he's about to see her in five minutes, red faced, eye twitching, eyebrow ticking and

pissed as all hell.

He wouldn't trade that for any sort of bullshit heaven out there.

**Dazed and Confused-Led Zeppelin**

**--**

Annoyed with her newly reclusive nature since Sode no Shirayuki broke he decided on a new strategy.

Sarcasm and insults.

fun.

By the end of the week he got bored of fighting with an unresponsive, undead zombie the woman had become.

So he pushed her in a river.

Great strategies neh?

Most definitely not the smartest thing on his part.

"The power of Christ compels you." he said flatly.

He watched for signs of her normal anger. 1) Red face, 2) Eyebrow tick, 3) Wrinkling nose, 4) Eye twitch, 5) Explosion. All the signs were there except for the last. Goddammit what was it going to take?!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she glared up at him from the water, giving up trying to keep her sopping bangs falling in her face.

"Exorcising a demon."

"_What demon_?!"

"The one who turned you into a moping lunatic."

Mission complete.

Idiot.

**I Will Survive-Stephanie Bentley**

**--**

They live their entire lives by the sword.

Throughout their many years since the day she stabbed him through the heart they've gone through a lot more than they ever bargained for. There were times when neither could find it within themselves to be proud of the positions they were in, the sacrifices they'd made.

There were times when the casualties weighed them down like sandbags under water.

There were times when they couldn't seem to breathe right the weight on their chest was so crushing.

Then there were times when they found themselves ashamed at feeling like it was all worth it.

The life of a shinigami is long; horrendously so. But it can also be incomprehensibly short, over in a matter of moments. And it's never enough. There are times when killing is just so very _hard_ and others when it's easy. The dilemma is wading through the grey area of it all and figuring out which ones the better road to take.

To be weak or to be heartless.

Decisions are hard things to make.

But it's up to them to be strong and not let themselves be dragged down.

Because if one goes so does the other. They aren't co-dependant but the other is something they need. They are what keep each other in their place, what keeps the other on their toes, what keeps the other from falling off that cliff of insanity into an abyss of darkness.

They keep the other from losing themselves.

**Ocean Avenue-Yellowcard**

**--**

They had a past. A very short past but a past nonetheless. After all, it didn't exactly feel short too him. Too much had happened for it to have only been two years.

They had fought monsters, death and each other. They had been revived a fair amount each from the very brink of mortality and they'd nearly achieved godhood once or twice as well.

With a past like that it was hard to believe either one of them would ever just up and leave, pretending it never happened and all but erasing that history that they shared.

Neither are really sure who left who first. There was a matter of one being still physically present but not mentally there that kept the topic up to debate and interpretation. In all honesty who gives a flying fuck? What matters is that it all happened right?

So when he's tired and remembers laying his head in her absurdly comfortable lap for someone with such skinny legs as the rain pelted them like a million tiny attacks why does he resent that that lap isn't still there comfortable and waiting to comfort him?

So when she's particularly wounded and she remembers waking from the dead inside Orihime's barrier fixed with his penetrating gaze why does she resent him for not being there to worry if she's alright?

So when he's with his friends, they're all having fun while he mopes and scowls in the background why does he resent her for not pulling him back in, giggling at the wonder that is the ocean and the sand between her toes?

So when she's alone, away from anyone else, why does she resent him for placing that one stupid goodbye kiss that dispelled her anger immediately?

Yeah, they're aware that they've got issues.

**I'm Yours-Jason Mraz + We Are-Ana Johnson**

**--**

She always felt like there was this wall between him.

She could visualise it in her head too; the supposed-to-be red bricks, brown from its age (it seemed that it had always been there after all), the mortar crumbling from her constant pushing, leaving cracks and holes. Enough to glance through, enough to know what she was missing. And enough to know that no matter how badly she wanted it she could never get through to the other side of that imaginary wall.

They were two very different, very pigheaded and haughty people.

There was no way it could work.

Undeserving as she was.

Unsusceptible to change as he was.

Vivacious heliotrope eyes met amber in yet another staring contest and she knew that she and this idiot could never make it work.

Very mature right?

Why was she sabotaging herself? she asks.

Why was she trying to convince herself so completely that they wouldn't make it?

Was it because she was afraid?

"You'll never know," she tells him when he asks.

Zealously and enthusiastically he proves all her thoughts wrong. He was no idiot of course. _He_ knew they could make it work.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't catch it: In the last one they're in alphabetical order. It was an accident. I kid you not. But it worked out cool anyway.**

**And yes, I do love Yellowcard more than should be good for me but whatever. At least I've allowed Mariana's Trench into my heart -sighs- I kid.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I got the idea from WinterVines who's is awesome and is awesome herself. Check it out!**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**More so with constructive crit.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
